


Something Borrowed

by Mandy_Nayruu



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: M/M, jaylos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 14:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11738565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandy_Nayruu/pseuds/Mandy_Nayruu
Summary: Carlos is trying to survive on the Isle but Jay has decided otherwise.





	Something Borrowed

_“Cruella De Vil, Cruella De vil, if she doesn't scare you, no evil thing will.”_

Cruella De Vil was evil, no one would deny that. Her tale of kidnapping puppies to turn them into a fur coat was notorious in London. But this was The Isle of the Lost, and frankly, that devil woman wasn't feared anymore.

Except by her very own son.

Carlos De Vil had been brought up to serve his mother’s selfish desires. That's how Carlos was probably born too. His mother had no love for him, only orders, and if she had any feelings that remotely resembled love, it was all directed to her furs, car (her baby) and smoking those poisonous cigarettes. Which made Carlos’ job of cleaning that much harder.

Carlos would frequently vacant the Hell Hall, ignoring his mother’s screeches as much as he possibly could allow himself and would go walking in the dirty streets of the Isle. He didn't have anywhere else to go, his house, school, there was no escape from this prison island.  
He was 15 and would leave his mother and her abuses but then what? The Isle was small and Carlos had no doubt in his mind that the infamous Cruella De Vil would find him and drag him back by his leather jacket to the cold bear-trapped floor of his house, even guilt him into it, just like she frenziedly hunted those dalmatians down. He had thought about it a million times and in all scenarios he ended up back where he started.

Carlos kicked a small rock on his path and sighed heavily. He was walking the busy market street of the Isle with the sole purpose of getting away from his mother’s evil claws.  
It was always busy around here and Carlos would just drown in the noise and complaints of the mob. He eyed the displayed tables as he passed by. You never knew what you could find, though Carlos was mostly looking for parts to complete his radio. He approached the stands, not hoping too much for anything as he had learned the hard way.

But there it was, among the pile of junk he was used to see: a cigarette holder. It was dirty and the paint had peeled off but Carlos had never seen anything more perfect. His mom would love it, which would put her in a good mood, which would let Carlos breath a little.

Carlos searched his pockets and considered his whole fortune. He always kept the change when he was sent shopping for his mother, that was his allowance, and Carlos would always skip lunch to afford parts for his inventions.  
He showed the coins in his hand and pointed at his prize.

Carlos couldn't help but skip out of the street once he got what he wanted and as soon as he turned the corner he started to run. He knew the perfect place to fix this rusty item. He went into a full sprint and almost crashed in a man pulling a wagon of hay. He halted, catching his breath, in front of _Lady Tremaine’s Curl Up and Dye_ and pushed the door timidly. In all honesty, the Lady Tremaine scared the shit out of Carlos; she had those piercing green eyes that reminded him of Maleficent, but he inhaled deeply and called through the opening of the metal door.

“Dizzy?”

When he didn't get any answer, Carlos poked his head inside and found the red-headed little girl bobbing her head, sitting at a table, music blasting from her headphones. Carlos smiled and let himself in, dancing his way into the salon to tap little Dizzy Tremaine’s shoulder.  
She jumped in her seat and screamed with joy when she saw who her visitor was.

“Carlos, hi! Is Evie with you?”

Carlos wasn't surprised this was her first question, he got to know Dizzy through Evie and they were like sisters.

“Eh- no. Sorry.”

Carlos felt like he always was a disappointment. Not wanted by anyone. Of course Dizzy would like to see Evie more than him. They both had so much in common and talent for fashion. Carlos fancied himself a fashionista but it was nothing compared to the two. Dizzy was Lady Tremaine’s granddaughter and helped her around the salon (if not ran it all together). She was kind and bubbly unlike the other VKs. Carlos liked her.

“That's okay,” Dizzy smiled at Carlos. “What can I do for you?”

“Well,” Carlos made a pout as he put his hand in his jacket’s inner pocket. “I was wondering if you could fix this up?” He showed Dizzy the old cigarette holder he had acquired earlier.

“That looks pretty cool,” Dizzy adjusted her glasses to get a better look. “Is it for your mother?”

It was obvious really but Carlos still felt uncomfortable at the question and awkwardly shrugged.

“Could you paint it red?” He asked to reroute the conversation.

“Of course!” Dizzy beamed. “And we could add some gold and a glossy coating to make it really shine.”

Carlos allowed himself a smile. It was undeniable that Dizzy had a knack for this.

“Thank you so much,” Carlos was really grateful. “I will pay you later, I promise, but I kind of need it as soon as possible.”

Carlos knew it was selfish but he was also a man of his word.

“Don't worry about it,” Dizzy brushed it off. “It's my pleasure. I'm always happy to help a friend of Evie’s.”

 _Friend_.

Carlos could never get used to the word. But it would be a lie if he said he didn't like the sound of it.

“I'll be over in no time,” Dizzy carefully took the cigarette holder from Carlos’ hand. It seemed that Dizzy had the ability to find joy in everything she did and Carlos was so envious. Living on the Isle, and somehow she had managed to keep her innocence. It was a good think she looked up to Evie because ironically, the Evil Queen’s daughter was the sweetest girl Carlos had ever known.

He peeked behind Dizzy’s back as she prepared all the ingredients she needed to make that rusty cigarette holder all new and shiny again. Carlos was fascinated, the way Dizzy moved with such ease.

“Can you please sit down?” Dizzy giggled. “You're distracting me.”

“Oh sorry.” Carlos sat on the dryer chair that had the less hair dye gel on it and waited patiently, tapping his fingers on his lap. The salon had a whole bunch of weird machines that Carlos wondered what they were for and how they worked. It wasn't as big as the Queen of Hearts’ Salon, where his mom always went to take “the edge off”, but it felt more cosy. Maybe because Dizzy was running it most of the time.

After running back and forth for a short 5 minutes between machines, “All done!” Dizzy sang and presented the shiny new item to Carlos. You could call it a total make over.

“It's perfect!” Carlos stood up as he took the cigarette holder in both hands and examined it from end to end. It was scarlet red with a simple gold line at the tip and it was all glossy and smooth, Carlos felt like rubbing his fingers on it over and over again.

“Thank you so much Dizzy!! It's perfect really!”

Dizzy laughed and smiled showing all her gums.

“You should go before granny wakes up,” Dizzy made a pouty face and pointed at the ceiling.

“I'll pay you back for sure,” Carlos hastily put the cigarette holder in the inner pocket of his jacket. As grateful as he was towards Dizzy he did not want to bump into Lady Tremaine.

Carlos waved one last time before closing the door and caught a glimpse of Dizzy happily waving back.

Once he was out of the salon, Carlos started to hum his mother's oh so famous theme song. As much as Cruella hated it, it was a really catchy tune. Carlos walked thinking about what he could do to repay Dizzy. Maybe he could make her a machine that helped clean or a stand that held all the tools she needed to work her magic.

His head in the clouds and humming a song, almost skipping, Carlos didn't notice the shadow that jumped on him. It was as if it appeared out of nowhere to be completely fair, and even with Carlos’ agile reflexes, he probably couldn't have avoided it.  
Carlos hit the ground with a soft thump, something had tried to stop his fall. Or someone.  
Carlos lifted his head and was met with Jay, son of the former evil vizier, Jafar. Carlos froze on the spot, not that he could move anyways as Jay had stumbled on top of him and had a firm grip on his shirt, near his rib cage. Jay’s long, dark hair was tickling Carlos’ face, he was so close. Carlos judged it best to avoid eye contact. Jay always hang out with Mal and she was the meanest girl in school by far. Plus Jay was big and tall and could probably break Carlos in half with a single grip.

Jay moved from atop Carlos and he was ready for a hit or an insult or anything bad really but what he was offered was a black, open finger gloved hand.

Carlos flinched at it by reflex and Jay let out a snicker before forcefully grabbing Carlos’s hand to lift him up to his feet. With such ease too. Carlos was shaken. Jay wasn't really one to help someone like that. He had that signature smirk on his face and Carlos lowered his eyes again by pure instinct.  
Jay just walked away humming his mother’s song now and Carlos shook this weird sensation off. Never forget, rule number one when you come across Jay: always check your pock-  
_Oh no!_

Carlos put his hand deep in his inner pocket and scanned it like it was Mary Poppins’ magic bag.

“Hey!” He called out and ran to catch up to Jay, and although the thief might not be as fast as Carlos when he was chased by Harry and Jace, he was definitely more agile.  
Jay laughed looking down at him, hanging from a broken rusty pole.

“Give it back!” Carlos yelled, the panic clear in his voice. He wasn't scared of Jay, but his mother…

“Stealers keepers~” Jay sang and Carlos grunted.  
This was not happening.

Carlos knew perfectly well he had no leverage on Jay and that once stolen, Jay didn't give back.

“How much?” Jay asked, that annoying smug still on his face.

“Huh?” Carlos didn't have any more money at this point.

“How much do you want this?” Jay asked pulling the cigarette holder out of his pocket, still hanging from one hand.  
Carlos wondered if he had ever fallen before.

“More than you do, that's for sure,” Carlos tried his best not to sound too desperate. He knew it would only encourage the thief. “Why do you want it anyways?”

Carlos had always been curious of Jay. Stealing to get by made sense but for Jay it seemed so natural. He was a kleptomane, he took pleasure from it.

“Because you want it.”

Carlos frowned. He knew Jay from school and he had made fun of Carlos on multiple occasions with Mal but Jay had never stolen from him before in all those years.

“Anything others want,” Jay started to explain as he swung and landed on a nearby beam. “I'll take.”

Or maybe is was just because Carlos had nothing that Jay could steal before.

Carlos knew the J’s way. They stole, they sold, they re-stole, they resold.

“I don't have any money.”

It was the truth but Carlos was worried because the cigarette holder looked all shiny and new and had now much more value than when he had bought it.

“That can be arranged.”

Jay had that evil grin on his face again. Carlos gulped and feared the worst.

“What do you mean?” He still asked. Maybe it wasn't as bad as Carlos thought but that feeling immediately disappeared with Jay’s words.

“From now on you'll do whatever I tell you.”

Carlos froze. He was already his mother’s slave, what could he possibly have done to deserve this?

“Eh, not gonna happen.”

Is what Carlos wanted to say, in his wildest dreams. But instead, he kept his mouth shut as always.

“How long?” Carlos had to ask although he feared he already knew the answer.

“As long as I need you to.”

Of course.

“But that could be forever!”

Again, Carlos was more afraid of his mother than Jay, and he allowed himself to act on impulse. He would never say that to Cruella.

“How do I know you'll ever give it back?”

In all honesty, Carlos had already lost hope, and the only comforting thought he had left was that his mother knew nothing about this cigarette holder.

“You're gonna have to follow me and find out for yourself,” Jay sang and finally dropped in front of Carlos.

Jay wasn't scary per say but he was imposing and a head taller than Carlos. He was two years older too. He was wearing his father's colors, a washed out red, yellow and blue sleeveless leather jacket with matching baggy pants and beanie hat.

Jay spared one last look at Carlos and started walking away. Carlos could only follow. What was Jay going to make him do?

It was no surprise to Carlos when the both of them stopped in front of _Jafar’s Junk Shop_ and Carlos let a small whimper escape his mouth. His day had started so well.

Why?

The sign on the door said “ _closed_ ” and Jay unlocked it open without a word. He was his father’s only supplier after all. Carlos looked around as he stepped into the store for the first time. It was full of junk really, anything and everything, scattered on dusty shelves with odious prices on them.

“This way,” Jay gestured behind the counter and Carlos followed him into the back of the shop. Jay parted the old cloth that hung from the ceiling to reveal what Carlos assumed was the living area.  
It was actually almost cleaner than the shop, with broided carpets and shiny lamps. There was a small sofa and on the right Carlos caught a glimpse of the kitchen, which had a tiny table and a pile of old dishes in the sink.

“Shh,” Jay put a finger on his mouth. “This is my dad’s room,” he pointed at the door on the left. “He's probably counting his coins right now.” Then Jay silently guided Carlos to the last door that was hidden behind a carpet that showed a tiger fighting a giant snake.

Jay revealed his room and Carlos’ heart sank. It was full of boxes and junk on one side and uneven, shaky shelves held what looked like very heavy televisions on the other side. And underneath that, in the corner, an old rug, that could only be Jay’s “bed”.

Carlos always thought he had it the worst. He never complained about it but then again he didn't have anybody to complain to. At least Carlos had a mattress (and his mother made sure he was grateful for it) and Evie had given him a pillow as a present. His first pillow, his first present, his first friend.

“What you hanging there for?” Jay’s voice snapped Carlos out of his thoughts. “I want you to clean all this.”

“All of it?” Carlos shook his head in horror and turned to the pile of junk that almost climbed to the ceiling. Carlos thought it was a miracle Jay hadn’t been crushed by all of it yet.

“Yup,” Jay crossed his arms on his chest, one of his signature poses.

“Then I can have my cigarette holder back.” It wasn't a question. This was Carlos attempt to make a deal with Jay.

“Sure,” Jay said and that single word felt it had so many different meanings but Carlos decided to ignore it for now. He didn't really have a choice anyways. He could never take the cigarette holder back by force, Jay was way stronger than him, and he was in his territory now.

Carlos sighed and sat on the floor, opening the first box at hand that revealed a collection of small items. Anything from rusty cups to tiny buttons.

“Do people realize they are buying what they already owned?” Carlos couldn't help asking, going through all the bling.

“Probably,” Jay shrugged as he sat opposite of Carlos, pulling a ball of cables out of one of the boxes. “I like to think that I make the city run.” Jay looked up to lock eyes with Carlos and nodded. “You're welcome.”

Carlos laughed out loud and immediately covered his mouth. He had never done that before. If he laughed in front of his mother he would get the stick. But Jay let out a soft chuckle and it was so soothing. For the first time Carlos felt comfortable with Jay.

Carlos quickly went back to work and just shoved his head in the box as deep as he could to hide himself. It was silent for a while and Carlos wondered how much time had passed after he finished sorting the first box. He had separated all the cutlery in an empty box and all the jewelry in another and left the “rest” in the original box. (That he would have to sort again later)

Carlos glanced at Jay and found him sleeping, arms and legs crossed in front of a box of cables. “He’s gonna hurt his neck like that,” Carlos thought but didn't really feel like doing anything about it. Instead he just turned back and opened another box. This one contained a lot of silver stuff: candle holders, hooks, nails and even an ash tray. It was cleaner than Carlos’ mother’s. She never washed it and Carlos couldn't stand the smell so he avoided going near it.

His mom!

“Ah!” Carlos abruptly stood up and dropped the ash tray.

Jay jumped on his spot making a weird neigh sound.

“I need to go home and make dinner for my mom before she comes back from the salon!” Carlos exclaimed. He looked at Jay in a panic, not knowing how to ask if he could leave but-

“Go.”

Carlos stared at Jay. He was so sure he had heard it wrong but Jay gestured at the curtain with his head.

“Tomorrow, after school,” Jay said when he saw that Carlos was too afraid to move. It couldn't be that easy, it never was. Except this time it was. Carlos never thought Jay would be understanding and wondered why he had been afraid of him this whole time. (Probably because of Mal)

“Th-thank you,” Carlos breathed out before heading to the curtain that separated the living area and the store.

This was all Jay’s fault to begin with and it was sort of blackmail but Carlos felt bad for leaving like that. He had never seen this side of Jay and it was so raw and vulnerable. It was like Jay was showing Carlos his weakness and Carlos had no idea why. But now Carlos understood where Jay came from. Everybody had their own story and their own reasons. In such an environment, Jay had had to grow strong, Carlos on the other hand was weak and afraid.  
Carlos thought about this on his way to Hell Hall and kept it in mind the whole evening. He made dinner (he called it _The leftovers of leftovers_ ) and listened to his mother complain while he did the dishes and cleaned her whole shoe collection before going to sleep on his flat mattress in his mother’s dressing room.

That night Carlos had a dream. A soft voice and the scent of rusty metal.

  
The next day, Carlos went to school as always, sitting in the back with Evie. He didn't bring his radio today and was just doodling some notes on how to make a stand for Dizzy. Carlos hadn't told Evie what had happened the day before and had just answered “I'm not sure yet,” when Evie had asked him what he was writing.

“Don't you think?” Evie’s voice brought Carlos back and he felt bad because he hadn't been listening to a single word she had said.

“Huh? Yeah. I'm sorry, what?” Carlos detached his heavy head that had been resting on his hand since the beginning of _Selfie_ class.

“I said, it's nice to have someone who understands the process of invention, don't you think?” Evie was sketching too, some new clothes. She designed and made everything she wore herself, Carlos was always blown away.

“Yeah,” Carlos smiled. But he was distracted. Jay and Mal were on the other end of the room, at the front, throwing paper spitballs and old chewing-gums they had found under their tables at the other students. Carlos sighed and he suddenly unexpectedly met eyes with Jay.

_Dalmatians!_

Carlos had stared for too long. He immediately looked away and asked Evie what she was drawing hoping Jay hadn't caught him.  
Carlos spent the remaining of the class trying very hard not to look in Jay’s direction. When the bell finally chimed, Carlos packed so fast Evie was taken aback.

“Since when do you like _Evil schemes_?” Evie joked, knowing perfectly well that was not why Carlos was so hasty. Although she didn't know the real reason either.

“Let's just get out of here,” Carlos simply replied. In every class it was the battle to get the seat the farthest from Mal.

Carlos and Evie were about to enter the classroom when a voice way too familiar echoed in the hall.

“Well, well, well.”

It sent shivers down Carlos’ spine every time. Mal was too much like her mother.

“Drawing, are we?” She tilted her head with a smirk. “Aw how cute,” she made a pout and Carlos hated it. She knew exactly what she was doing and it was working.  
“Can I see?” Mal asked, tilting her head back, already reaching for Carlos’ notebook.

Carlos knew there was nothing he could do, if he held onto it Mal would most certainly rip it out of his hands anyways.

Then something unexpected happened.

Jay took the notebook before Mal got a chance to open it and flipped through the pages, raising the notebook above his head, turning away from Mal and Carlos. Finally Jay threw it back and it landed in Carlos’ hands.

“Boooring!” Jay claimed out loud and entered the classroom. Mal looked at Carlos and followed Jay with a laugh.

Carlos was stunned. Did Jay just save Carlos from Mal? On the outside it looked like any normal thing the two troublemakers would do but it could have been so much worse. Carlos knew it could have been. Knowing Mal, she would have teared the pages off, burned it to the ground, even thrown the notebook in a cauldron of acid water altogether.

“Are you OK?” Evie asked beside Carlos, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“Yeah,” Carlos replied, still staring at the open door of _Schemes_ class.

After that the day went by pretty fast. Too fast. Carlos’ notion of time was usually shaky as whether it was at school or at home, the suffering was never ending. Evie knew how hard Carlos had it so when he told her he needed to go after the last bell rang, she didn't question him.

Carlos walked at a leisurely pace towards Jafar’s shop. He couldn't arrive before Jay and there was no way they were going together.  
When Carlos arrived, the sign said open but he still hesitated before pushing the door.

As soon as he was inside he was greeted with a large cardboard box.

“Perfect timing,” Carlos heard Jay’s voice on the other side of the box.

Carlos couldn't see in front of him, and he could be so clumsy when he was nervous, but he felt Jay’s hand push him gently and navigate him through the store. Carlos caught a glimpse of Jafar feeding a red parrot and was glad he didn't say anything or wasn't even looking his way. The boys just kept going until they reached Jay’s room.

“Put it here,” Jay said and Carlos assumed it meant leave the box in any open space on the floor.

Carlos wasn't nervous like yesterday but he didn't know what to say. He wanted to thank Jay for this morning but was afraid Jay would deny it all. There was still a chance Carlos had made it all up in his head.

Jay had been sorting after Carlos had left yesterday, he could tell. Carlos thought to himself that that was Jay’s equivalent of Carlos doing his chores at the Hell Hall. Everybody was just trying to get by. _The Isle of the Lost? More like the Isle of surviving on leftovers_.

Carlos sat in front of the box Jay had given him earlier and didn't say a word. Soon Jay followed and after a while, he tucked his hair in his beanie, putting it out of the way, but it was messy and a strand was poking out on the side and Carlos couldn't help but stare. Jay looked so different like that. Softer. Jay probably felt the eyes on him as he looked up and Carlos immediately looked down.

“Your sketches look good by the way,” Jay said in a low voice and Carlos wondered how he could always be so calm. It felt like Jay was always in control while Carlos was just a mess.

“Thank you,” Carlos still managed to reply. But he felt it wasn't enough. “For protecting them,” he awkwardly added.

_For helping me._

But Carlos didn't have the courage to say that out loud.

“D’you ever manage to make them?” Jay asked, still looking at his hands. Carlos had mixed feelings talking about his inventions. He was happy that Jay would be even a little bit interested in them as usually it was just his mother talking and Carlos cleaning while she did. No one had really asked about him until Evie and Carlos was still shy about it. He wasn't a genius, more like a nerd needing an escape.

“My first invention were magnifying glass goggles,”  
Carlos cleared his throat, trying to brush off the awkwardness. “Then I was able to make more detailed and sophisticated things using them.”

Jay didn't say anything which encouraged Carlos to talk more.

“I made Evie a night stand,” Carlos said with more enthusiasm. “I gathered some metal scraps and shaped them into a flower.” Carlos smiled. “I'm not as good a designer as her but she still seemed really happy.”

“Maybe you can make me a robot that could sort all of those,” Jay joked gesturing to all the boxes in his room.

Carlos laughed. He felt warm and comfortable and it was a new yet amazing feeling.

“You know for someone who is afraid of dogs, you really look like one.” Jay suddenly said and Carlos wasn't sure how to take that. Dogs were vicious, rabid animals. Did Jay mean that he actually resembled his mother?

“They're cute and loyal,” Jay said without a sweat, eyes still on all the wires and cables he had been trying to untangle for the past five minutes.

Carlos felt the heat creep up to the end of his curly hair. He felt somewhat embarrassed. He was flustered.

“But my mom says,” Carlos tried to argue.

“You'd think that by now you would know not to listen or believe everything or anything your mom says. Not to mention, she skins dogs as a hobby, I don't think they like that very much.”

Carlos gulped at the image.

“Fair point.”

Silence filled the room and all that could be heard was the noise made by hands moving in cardboard boxes.

_“They're cute and loyal.”_

Carlos wanted to crawl into a hole and never come out of it. Just thinking about the words made his ears burn. Carlos had never been complimented before. If you could call it a compliment. He closed his eyes and shook his head for the nth time, refocusing on his work.

“What I meant was that you came back,” Jay broke the silence. He probably saw how uncomfortable Carlos was.

“Because I was afraid,” Carlos answered sarcastically.

“But I don't think you are.”

Carlos looked up and Jay had his eyes on him too. It was a strong gaze that said a lot but Carlos couldn't quite read it.

“Why? Do I scare you?” Jay asked in a low voice.

“Not… anymore.” Carlos admitted.

Jay let out a chuckle and Carlos had no idea what it meant.

“Good,” was all Jay said but it was all Carlos needed.

After that, they sorted through the boxes, joking from time to time, mostly complained about school. It was different than when Carlos was with Evie but to be fair Evie and Jay were very different. Not in a bad way of course and Carlos warmed up to the idea that he had friends now. Real friends.

It was trickier at school though. Jay would ignore him and Carlos didn't blame him. He hadn't told anything to Evie either. And so the boys kept their sorting afternoons secret. Until.

“A transmitter battery!”

Carlos held the battery with both hands and took a closer look just to make sure. This was exactly what he needed for his radio. At least something good came out of sorting all this junk.

“How much is it?” Carlos couldn't hold his excitement. He had waited to find this for so long but had always been afraid to go into Jafar’s Junk Shop.

“A piece of advice: never sound desperate. It gives power to you opponent.” Jay stopped his hands and stared at Carlos.

“I knew that,” Carlos responded with a sheepish look.

“What do you want it for?” Jay asked, motioning at the battery with his chin.

“Oh it's for a radio I've been working on. I think I can manage to catch other stations and we can stop watching that propaganda TV and listen to some real music. Maybe even catch some wifi!”

“Maybe you should focus on this first.” Jay whipped the cigarette holder out of his jacket and the first thought that crossed Carlos’ mind was that maybe his mom could wait. It’s not like she even knew about it. Carlos was seriously considering.

“Take it,” Jay had stood up and was now kneeling next to Carlos. He took Carlos’ hand and closed his fingers on top of Carlos’, trapping the battery.

“B-but,”Carlos started. He was confused.

“You need it more than I do.” Jay paused and added. “And I better get access to that wifi.”

Carlos smiled at Jay. How could he have misjudged him all this time?

“Promise you’ll come tomorrow too?”

“Y-yeah.” _Of course_ Carlos almost said but stopped himself. It was no secret to Carlos that spending time sorting junk in Jay’s room was more fun than anything he had ever done before, but he was afraid of what Jay would think.

“Then take that too.” Jay put the cigarette holder in Carlos’ inner pocket. “You owned it.”

Carlos had done less than a week of sorting and already everything was solving itself in his favor. Carlos kept staring at Jay, switching from one eye to the other, to find the lie.

“In fact, you should also take this.”

And Jay cupped Carlos’ face and gently pressed his lips against his.

Carlos’ mind went blank and he just blinked, eyes wide as a goldfish gasping for air.

“This one I'm only lending it to you,” Jay whispered, hands still on Carlos’ cheeks. “So you better give it back.”

Everything was a blur after that but Carlos remembered nodding. Other than that, he honestly couldn't remember when or even how he had gotten home. When he came to his senses he was polishing his mom’s phone, that was now a mere decoration. The evening passed and every time Carlos let his guard down all he could hear was

_“You better give it back.”_

Carlos felt so lightheaded, like he was on a cloud. Not a stormy, dark, cursed cloud, no, a fluffy white cloud in a foreign blue sky.

After finishing all his chores, Carlos jumped on his mattress and buried his head in his pillow. He wanted to scream and kick his feet up and go crazy. _What was this feeling?_ Carlos didn't know but it was amazing. His stomach felt funny but in a good way and he just couldn't stop thinking about it. _What did it mean?_ More importantly: _what did it mean to Jay?_  
Carlos had to find out. Jay had a reputation for being a flirt but everybody knew it was always related to stealing. Yet Jay had already taken everything Carlos had, there was no explanation. He thought about it and Carlos couldn't deny the conclusion. He liked Jay. And for once in his life Carlos allowed himself to hope.

  
A week had past since Jay had stolen from Carlos and it was Saturday. And they didn't have school on Saturdays. After what had happened yesterday, Carlos wasn't sure how to face Jay so he needed an excuse to see him. The problem was, Jay had kindly given the cigarette holder back and even the battery. Carlos was happy about it, over the moon, but he didn't know what to do now.

_“Promise you'll come tomorrow.”_

So it was safe to say that Jay liked Carlos, right? And Carlos liked Jay too. But people on the Isle didn't like each other, not to mention date. Were Carlos and Jay going to date? Did sorting junk in Jay’s room count as a date? Carlos was going through all those questions and before he knew it, he was standing in front of _Jafar’s Junk Shop._

Carlos wasn't ready but he was never going to be. He wanted to see Jay, he had to get answers. He had to hope.

The door made a creaking noise when he pushed it and Carlos made a face. He hated this kind of sound, like chalk against the board or his mother's nails on the table when she got upset. Carlos shook his head and gently closed the door before turning back and meeting eyes with Jafar. He was staring at him from the other side of the counter. To be fair Carlos was the only customer in the shop.

Carlos gulped and approached the counter. No turning back now.

“Uh, is- I mean I'm looking for-” Carlos had stopped breathing, he couldn't look at Jafar, he was a big ball of nervous sweating and he was trying really hard not to recite the periodic table out loud.

“Jay’s not back yet,” Jafar simply said and eyed the back of the shop. He wouldn't trust anyone not to steal from him. “Why don't you take a look around the shop, you might find something-”

“Dad.”

Carlos froze in his spot. It was Jay and he could feel him right behind his back, towering him.  
Carlos turned around and was immediately baffled. Jay was so close and his hair was loosely held up in a messy bun. Carlos wasn't ready. He swallowed hard, closing his eyes before looking straight into Jay’s dark eyes.

“I came to give back what I borrowed.”

Carlos had spurted out the words like he was ripping a bandaid and he could feel the heat rising in his whole body, it was like he was on fire.

Jay smiled.

“Come on in.”

And Carlos followed Jay to the back of the shop like he was the stiffest robot that needed serious oiling.

“I still need to sort those,” Jay tilted his head towards the pile of boxes once they were in his room.

“This is never going to end, is it?” Carlos sighed. He felt comfortable again now that Jafar was out of sight. Carlos had almost forgotten why he had come but Jay made sure to remind him as he took Carlos’ hand to lead him to one of the boxes. He sat Carlos down in front of it and Carlos was confused, until Jay sat right behind him, arms wrapping Carlos’ waist.

Carlos almost squirmed but miraculously held it together, then he realized.

“Hey! I'm the only one who can reach the inside of the box!”

Carlos felt Jay was playing with his feelings. But in a good way?

“Perfect, isn't it?” Jay had his signature smirk on his face as Carlos looked back his shoulder to complain.

“Jay!” Carlos feigned protest but he was actually melting inside. And Jay’s grip grew tighter around him.

“It's the first time you call my name,” Jay whispered softly. “I like it.” Carlos shivered at the breath on his right ear.

Carlos had said Jay’s name many times in his head over the years and had never noticed he had never said it out loud before.

“Jay,” Carlos said again, softer this time and Jay whispered back. “Carlos.”

They stayed like that for a while, Carlos closed his eyes and felt Jay’s warmth in his back, his big arms protecting him from everything out there. Evie had given Carlos hugs before but this was different. It felt different. This was perfect. Carlos had the answer to something he had known all along. All he needed, all he wanted, was love.

“I'll give you all the pieces you need to complete your radio if you come and help me from time to time,” Jay said, head resting on Carlos’ shoulder.

Just when Carlos thought things couldn't get any better.

“Really?”

Carlos was shy by nature and he felt Jay was the right push for him.

“Yeah, you gonna have to find them yourself though, ‘cause I have no idea.”

Carlos couldn't really see Jay’s face but he could hear the pout in his voice and Carlos never thought he would ever describe Jay as being _cute_.

“Works for me,” Carlos laughed. If this was what happiness felt like he never wanted Jay to let go.

Carlos allowed himself to lean back into Jay’s embrace and sighed in content.

“So,” Jay started. “About that thing I lent you.”

Carlos felt the heat rise in his cheeks again but turned around nonetheless. Jay was looking down at him, one of his eyebrows in an arc and smirk on his face. Carlos smiled and Jay captured his chin between his fingers, lifting it at the perfect angle. Carlos felt it was only fair he leaned in first this time and pressed his lips on Jay’s once, twice and the third time Jay cupped Carlos’ face and Carlos couldn't stop smiling. Who knew you could hurt your jaw from happiness. But Carlos would take the pain any day. He put his hands on Jay’s and they just stared at each other before laughing and letting their foreheads touch. This was perfect. Carlos was finally happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Voila!  
> First Descendants fic ever! I just love this universe and I love Jaylos~  
> I hope you enjoyed reading this  
> (Should I write a sequel?)


End file.
